Frutífero
by Gih Bright
Summary: No amor e na guerra valia tudo, até mesmo comparações infelizes e frutíferas, literalmente falando. JamesxLily. 30 cookies. Set: outono. Tema: Frutas.


**Sinopse: **No amor e na guerra valia tudo, até mesmo comparações infelizes e frutíferas, literalmente falando. 30 cookies. Set: outono. Tema: Frutas.

"_Parabéns, parabéns! Hoje é o seu dia, que dia mais feliz!"_

**Para a Kira querida do meu coração azul-celeste! Minha pandinha favorita 'tá fazendo niver e merece um presente melhor do que este, mas infelizmente isso é tudo o que eu posso ofertar para ela :/**

**Espero que goste amore.**

**obs: **_A fic não está betada. Portanto, espero que ignorem os erros que por ventura eu deixei passar._

**Frutífero.**

Lily Evans era a garota mais bonita da grifinória e, se bobeasse, de toda Hogwarts - era o que James Potter pensava enquanto observava a garota conversando distraidamente com Marlene e Mary.

Tudo em Lily era extremamente atrativo e ele não conseguia deixar de admirá-la. Desde seu quarto ano na escola, James se sentiu atraído pela garota. Era impossível não notar os cabelos acaju flamejantes e as esmeraldas cintilantes do olhar dela ou não ser cativado pelos sorrisos gentis que ela geralmente dava, mas nunca para ele. Ela sempre lhe reservava uma careta de desagrado.

Por que ele cortara os cabelos dela no segundo ano apenas para aborrecer o seboso? Ou quando colocou um ingrediente a mais na poção encolhedora, fazendo o calderão da jovem Evans explodir vários fogos de artifício no terceiro ano? Ou porque ele pôs fogo na capa dela naquele jogo da grifinória, dizendo que as roupas dela combinavam com os cabelos? Sem falar em quando ele sabotou a vassoura dela logo na primeira aula de vôo... E ainda tinha aquele susto que pregara na garota no segundo ano. Por que ele fora gostar justamente dela? Justo Lily, que já o odiara desde o trem por causa do seboso (uma vez seboso, sempre seboso!). Aliais, ele realmente não entendia como alguém como ela, sempre justa e bondosa, podia ser amiga e reservar sorrisos radiantes para alguém como Severo Morcego Sebento Snape.

Um _sonserino_ babaca como todos, que azaravam qualquer grifinório, ou melhor: qualquer um nascido trouxa por culpa daquele pensamento arcaico de que o sangue bruxo era superior e blábláblá. Por isso que James gostava de Sirius, que não dava a mínima para isso. Mas não gostar do jeito que ele gostava de Lily, só para esclarecer.

"Eu escolhi pessoas, caro Prongs. Fora que deixar a minha mãe ainda mais amalucada é um grande atrativo." fora o que o próprio Padfoot lhe dissera com uma piscadela amistosa. Sirius Black, um verdadeiro grifinório e um verdadeiro cão.

-Ainda secando a ruivinha, Prongs? -perguntou o próprio Black.

Esse era um dos dons de Sirius: sempre aparecer quando James pensava nele ou então aparecer nos piores momentos, geralmente quando Potter levava mais um fora de Lily Irredutível Evans ou por qualquer azar do destino ele estivesse em situações constrangedoras ou deploráveis.

-Vá catar coquinhos, Pad. -retrucou James fingindo-se aborrecido.

Sirius soltou uma risada alta e que lembrava um ganido, fazendo James erguer uma sobrancelha. Desde que se transformaram em animagos, a risada do velho Padfoot se modificara, ganhando o tom de um cachorro - ao que Sirius retrucava que era um Coyote.

-Então... Você está melhor? -perguntou James mudando de assunto. Um assunto desagradável.

-Do que está falando?

-Não se faz de sonso porque isso não combina com essa sua cara de cachorro. -retrucou James com um sorriso retorcido enquanto Sirius lhe lançava um olhar carrancudo. Adotando um timbre mais sério, James continuou. -Seu irmão está andando com aquele povo que certamente é comensal da morte. Você está bem?

Sirius demorou a responder. Seus olhos prateados focados no lago, mas James tinha certeza que ele não via nada, talvez estivesse em um daqueles momentos ensimesmados. Padfoot nunca foi uma pessoa fácil de compreender, todos pensavam que Sirius era um somente um maroto (o pior deles, diga-se de passagem), uma pessoa maleável, propenso a fazer qualquer tipo de malfeito e sem nenhuma preocupação, mas não era isso. Sirius não era simplesmente o rebelde da família Black por mera vontade de infernizar: Sirius pensava por si mesmo e tomava atitudes, vivendo sempre sob o peso de suas escolhas e sofrendo por isso. Era realmente gente muito boa, mas ninguém via seu melhor lado.

-Eu sempre achei que o Reg fosse o maior grifinório de todos na família, sabe? -comentou Sirius em um tom leviano que surpreendeu James. -O nome dele é uma prova disso. Ele tem o nome da estrela mais bonita da constelação de leão. É muito grifinório, sabe?

-Sei. Sei sim. -disse James fitando o amigo, tentava não se mostrar preocupado porque Sirius detestava incomodar os outros com seus problemas. Ao que James sempre achou uma idiotice do amigo.

-Também não precisa confirmar como se fosse uma vaquinha de presépio, Prongs. -zombou Padfoot encarando James com um olhar superior, o tom de voz leviano.

James revirou os olhos impacientemente. Viu as amigas de Lily a deixarem sozinha à sombra de uma árvore, uma vez sozinha, Evans abriu um grosso livro de capa de couro e pôs-se a ler. Seus delicados pés dentro do lago.

Tão bonita, mas aquele não era o momento certo para abordar a garota. Sirius, seu animal de estimação e meio irmão nas horas vagas, era a prioridade no momento.

Voltou a encarar Sirius, que se deitara na grama e fitava as nuvens distraidamente. A expressão facial meio entediada e distraída, não muito usual. A mesma velha mania de encerrar o assunto sem realmente encerrar a qual James estava tão habituado. Potter inspirou profundamente e deitou-se na grama ao lado do amigo. Remus ainda estava na enfermaria já que a lua cheia mal terminara enquanto que Rabicho estava cumprindo uma detenção nas masmorras. Amanhã seria seu dia de cumprir detenções, graças a sua futura esposa evidentemente.

-Tem um 'mas' aí. -perguntou James. -Qual é?

-Régulos tomou a decisão dele. Ele quis agradar nossos pais, escolhendo o sangue em vez de pessoas. -respondeu Sirius com simplicidade, mas havia uma conotação pesarosa implícita em seu tom de voz. -Agora ele tem que viver com isso. Eu só espero que ele, um dia, conserte o erro. Meu irmão não nasceu para isso, cara.

Padfoot suspirou pesadamente, os olhos prateados escondidos pela franja negra. James sentou-se mais uma vez para tentar decifrar os olhos de Sirius, um exímio mentiroso. Talvez Padfoot estivesse mais aflito do que transparecia, mas quem, algum dia, entenderia como funciona o esquema de cicatrização das perdas emocionais de Sirius Black?

-Você fez tudo o que podia para salvá-lo disso. -disse James tentando consolar o outro, mesmo que nunca tivesse as melhores palavras para isso. -Deu o exemplo.

Sirius pareceu refletir um momento. Uma brisa calma brincou com os cabelos de Prongs, deixando os fios ainda mais rebeldes. James arriscou um olhar para o constante foco de seus pensamentos sentada sobre a sombra de uma árvore, aproveitando a brisa gélida. A monitora tinha a mania estranha de entender as pessoas, criando uma empatia quase a primeira vista. James admirava isso nela e invejava também, talvez se ele tivesse o mesmo dom ele pudesse ajudar mais seus amigos, se bem que ele duvidava que tal empatia pudesse funcionar cem por cento com Sirius. Não, o velho Pad era mais complicado.

-Não foi o bastante. Mas agora já é tarde, né? -finalmente disse Sirius encarando James. Parecia quase indiferente a tudo aquilo e James sentiu uma súbita vontade de espancar o amigo. -Não posso fazer mais nada. Ele diz que agora não tem mais um irmão.

Um longo silêncio pesou entre os amigos. James realmente gostaria de poder entender o que o amigo estava passando, como não tinha irmãos, ele jamais saberia entender de fato a situação, mas podia imaginar. Mas meramente imaginar como seria não era o bastante. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era do lado de Padfoot, imaginando qualquer meio de causar algum dano a algum bem de Hogwarts, chamando a atenção de outros alunos e, mais que isso: aborrecendo Filch.

James tinha ciência que jamais poderia dizer "entendo", mas não é por falta de uma palavra que ele se ausentaria dos problemas do amigo e não lhe ofereceria uma chance para esquecer tudo, contornar tudo. Amigos servem para isso também, além de fazer traquinagens pela escola.

-Você pode lidar com isso? -perguntou James após algum tempo.

Demorou mais ainda para Sirius responder, por um instante, James pensou que Sirius não tivesse uma resposta para sua pergunta. Talvez. O fato é que ninguém em toda Hogwarts podia imaginar que Sirius Black se importasse tanto com algum membro de sua família ou o quão ele pudesse sofrer com isso. Mas é claro, essa era a intenção de Sirius: parecer imunine a humanidade que o cerca. Era tão estúpido e tão esperto ao mesmo tempo que James não sabia ao certo se era prejudicial ou não manter a imagem de superioridade. Mas o fato é que essa era a capa de proteção preferida do amigo e ela funcionava perfeitamente bem.

-Acho que sim. -respondeu Sirius olhando esperançoso para as nuvens. Um sorriso cínico brotou em seus lábios. -Perdi meu irmão de sangue, mas tenho outros irmãos aqui. Um deles é um babaca de óculos que só me dá problemas.

-Sério? E o que ele faz? -perguntou James no mesmo tom descontraído.

-Oh, muitas coisas! Ele me mete em cada encrenca com o Filch! -respondeu Sirius em um tom displicente e agradável. -Depois de amanhã, por culpa do nanico de óculos, eu vou ter que cortar um monte de vermes!

Sirius fez uma careta desgostosa, enquanto imitava um verme perdendo a cabeça e estrebuchando com as mãos. James estava dividido em sorrir e fazer uma careta de nojo, no fim optando pelos dois.

-É um monstrinho mesmo! -comentou James com um sorriso. -Eu tenho um cachorro que também me arruma cada problema...

James escondeu o rosto como se estivesse terrivelmente preocupado, um suspiro pesaroso escapando-lhe. Sirius quase estragou a brincadeira com uma gargalhada, mas controlou-se a tempo de aparentar uma súbita inocência - ou o quão inocente ele poderia parecer. A encenação de Potter oscilou um breve instante enquanto encarava uma péssima imitação de candura.

-E o que seu animal fez? -perguntou Sirius enquanto se sentava.

-Graças a uma ideia genial dele, Evans me flagrou com uma tampa de privada do banheiro dos monitores semana passada. -relatou James com um tom pesaroso, fazendo Sirius gargalhar. Ambos se lembravam de ver Lily ficar quase tão escarlate quanto seus cabelos, enquanto o pobre Remus, que fazia vigia noturna com ela, perdia toda a cor. -Ela não teve pena em aplicar dois castigos para mim. Amanhã passarei a tarde inteira escrevendo "Eu sou um bruxo, não um ladrão de banheiros!" em vez de tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no três vassouras. E, como se não fosse o bastante, vou ter que ajudar o Filch a limpar os banheiros masculinos no sábado.

O drama exagerado (e absolutamente verdadeiro) de James foi demais para a indiferença total de Sirius. James viu quando o amigo voltou a se deitar no chão, rindo ao ponto de rolar na grama como um cachorro pedindo carinho do dono -faltava apenas o balançar do rabo, o que na atual aparência de Sirius seria bizonho.

-Essa monitora é tão problemática! -disse Sirius ainda se recuperando da gargalhada.

Ambos fitavam a monitora que, ainda concentrada no livro, sequer percebia que os dois marotos a encaravam. Uma borboleta de um vibrante tom violeta pousara nos cabelos flamejantes da jovem, causando uma explosão de cor.

-Adoravelmente problemática, você quis dizer. -disse James fitando a garota. -Anote minhas palavras Padfoot meu velho: ela ainda vai casar comigo.

Lily pareceu sentir algo e seu olhar se focou em James, que automaticamente passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos e revoltos, tentando seduzir a garota. A monitora meramente revirou os olhos e concentrou-se em calçar seus sapatos. Sabia muito bem que se James Potter a visse sozinha era sinal de que mais um convite para que saíssem estava a caminho. Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha e deixou transparecer em seus lábios um sorriso retorcido, daqueles que James mais detestava por serem do tipo: "eu sei mais do que você".

-Você vai convidá-la para sair agora? -perguntou Sirius, antecipando o inevitável fora que James levaria.

-Querer eu quero, mas acho que vou aborrecê-la. -disse James vendo a garota erguer-se. -E ela já me deu uma detenção essa semana. Não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro.

-Ou por uma ordem de Merlim. -continuou Sirius.

-Não exagere. -pediu James observando a garota andar apressadamente, fugindo dele.

"Não a siga. Não faça papel de idiota. Não..." pensava James. Sirius observava a expressão dividida do amigo, sabia que Prongs realmente gostava da monitora certinha e perfeitinha, muito mais do que o próprio James queria admitir. Hora do momento bom menino do dia, como Sirius chamava seus momentos de caridade ou comentários sem sarcasmo ou piadinhas infames que depreciam alguém. Ou qualquer coisa que ele mais gostasse de fazer.

-Eu ainda acho que ela gosta de você, Prongs. -comentou Sirius descontraído. - Um dia vocês vão se casar e ter um lindo moleque chamado James Jr. Potter.

-Harry. -corrigiu James. -O nome dele vai ser Harry James Potter e vai ter os olhos dela, é claro.

-E naturalmente eu serei o padrinho. -afirmou Sirius em um tom pomposo, fazendo James rir.

-Naturalmente, caro Padfoot. -concordou James no mesmo tom.

Enquanto os amigos riam, Lily deixava os jardins. Ela sempre tivera a estranha mania de caminhar lendo, o que fazia James se perguntar como ela sabia exatamente aonde estava indo, mesmo que os olhos verdes se movessem rapidamente pelas linhas do livro. Aproveitando que a jovem monitora estava distraída, uma dupla de sonserinos, Avery e Mulciber, decidiram interpelar Lily. Deviam aproveitar que Severo Snape não estava ali para isso.

James automaticamente parou de rir, seu rosto tornando-se sério de repente. Sirius, ao ver para onde o amigo olhava, ficou muito atento, farejava o ar ansiosamente, aguardando o comando para atacar. Não estavam muito longe da garota e, portanto, podiam ouvir a conversa.

-Ora se não é a monitora sangue-ruim da grifinória. -disse Mulciber com um sorriso prepotente.

James enfureceu-se. Lily Evans poderia ser nascida trouxa, mas seus poderes mágicos eram maiores do que muitos nascidos bruxos. Era uma garota incrivelmente talentosa e certamente seria uma auror excelente ou uma curandeira metódica e eficiente. Ele sabia que estas eram as profissões que ela almejava e atualmente estava dividida. Ele sabia tudo ou quase tudo dela. Potter quis se levantar e ajudar a monitora, mas Sirius o impediu de ir. Black também possuía uma expressão feroz no rosto arrogante, fazendo-o parecer um sonserino metido a besta.

James viu Lily calmamente fechar o livro e encarar seus algozes, que faziam uma careta feia pela audácia da garota. Evans estava de costas, mas ele tinha certeza que os olhos dela faiscavam de ódio: ela odiava ser chamada de sangue ruim. Diferente de muitas pessoas na escola, Lily não tinha vergonha de ser nascida trouxa e era algo que ela ostentava com orgulho, mesmo que fosse perigoso.

-Ora se não é um par de trasgos empunhando uma varinha. -murmurou ela em um tom ferino. -É melhor saírem do meu caminho.

Sirius e James sorriram, Lily Evans não era uma garota que se intimidasse com facilidade; era sangue frio demais para isso. Ela encarava os dois sonserinos que, se por ventura a atacassem, teriam uma detenção muito bem aplicada. E os dois marotos sabiam perfeitamente bem da criatividade maligna de Evans para detenções, mas talvez aquele "dom" só se aplicasse a eles, ao que eles se sentiriam ligeiramente honrados - se não fosse o fato de serem detenções excepcionalmente ruins.

-Ou o quê? Vai nos aplicar uma detenção? -zombou Avery. -Valeria a pena ter uma detenção só por humilharmos alguém de sangue tão nojento quanto o seu.

-Expeliamos! -disse Mulciber. E a varinha de Lily voou para longe das mãos da garota.

-Agora! -mandou James erguendo-se. Ao seu lado Sirius fazia o mesmo. -Abaixe-se Evans!

Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, Lily obedeceu e jogou-se no chão. Mulciber apontava a varinha diretamente para seu coração e já estava quase pronunciando o encantamento quando Avery desviou o olhar vendo os dois marotos empunhando as varinhas ameaçadoramente.

-Petrificus totalus! -gritou James apontando a varinha para Mulciber.

-Impedimenta! -berrou Sirius acertando em cheio o feitiço em Avery.

Lily viu os fleches vermelhos e azuis atingirem os sonserinos. Mulciber teve todos seus músculos travados, caindo rígido no chão, provocando um som abafado com a sua queda. Avery estancou imobilizado, somente seus olhos se moviam. Ela viu dois pares de pernas ao seu lado, ao erguer o olhar deparou-se com Potter e Black, os dois maiores motivos de suas dores de cabeça.

-Você está bem Evans? -perguntou James oferecendo a mão para a garota se levantar.

Por um instante, Lily pensou se devia ou não aceitar o braço de James. Ele a salvara dessa vez, fora realmente legal da parte dele, até porque dessa vez ele não exagerou e humilhou os sonserinos que, por mais que ela detestasse, ainda eram alunos e ainda eram amigos de Sev -mesmo que ela os detestasse, ainda mais depois disso. Mas é claro que ela conversaria com Severo, pediria para que ele se afastasse desses indíviduos. Mas tudo ao seu tempo.

Ela se levantou sozinha e começou a limpar sua roupa da poeira, correu o olhar pelo gramado até achar sua varinha e o livro que estivera lendo. Potter sentiu-se menosprezado e uma raiva sem limites ameaçava dominá-lo. Ele tinha se arriscado por ela, tinha salvado-a de dois sonserinos maus e ela nem parecia estar agradecida! Por que, afinal de contas, ele gostava tanto dela? Sirius sentia que o amigo parecia que explodiria, como um fogo filibusteiro. Deu três passos de distância.

Olhos muito verdes se chocaram os olhos de James, fazendo todos seus pensamentos cessarem instantaneamente. Lily sentia-se constrangida por ter que dizer aquilo, mas precisava. Somente dessa vez Potter merecia ouvir um 'obrigada'. E só.

-Obrigada Potter, obrigada a você também Black. -disse Lily sem nenhum vestígio de arrogância.

A garota virou-se e em passos apressados deixava o jardim. Temia que sua súbita gentileza incentivasse Potter a mais um convite infundado cuja resposta estava na ponta de sua língua.

James demorou dois minutos inteiros para assimilar o que acontecera: Lily Evans não fora irônica, sarcástica, ferina ou indiferente a sua pessoa. Pela primeira vez ela despiu-se daquela muralha impenetrável. Um sorriso arrogantemente vitorioso brincou em seus lábios. Sirius subitamente previu o que aconteceria em seguida.

-Hey Evans! -disse James, fazendo a garota se virar. -Quer sair comigo?

Lily, que já estava no primeiro degrau que a levaria de volta ao castelo, suspirou pesadamente, lançando um olhar descrente e cansado para Potter. Ela não devia ter agradecido, mas seus pais sempre lhe educaram para que ela agradecesse quando alguém fizesse algo para ela, mesmo que esse alguém fosse James Insuportável Potter. Um sorriso prepotente surgiu nos lábios de Sirius: James levaria outro fora.

-Você não se cansa? -perguntou a monitora. Seu tom de voz entre o aborrecido e o cansado. Ela colocou uma das mãos na cintura delgada e olhava para James como se ele fosse alguém desprovido de massa cinzenta.

-É uma boa pergunta, Evans querida. -comentou Sirius em um tom brincalhão.

-Calado! -retrucaram James e Lily no mesmo tom aborrecido. James sorriu para a garota, que meramente fez uma careta de desagrado.

-Uau. Uma cortada dupla. -disse Sirius sorrindo ante aos dois olhares raivosos. -Não está mais aqui quem falou.

-E então? -indagou Lily irritadamente enquanto segurava o livro quase o abraçando.

-Eu não canso porque sei que um dia vamos nos casar e sermos muito felizes. -disse James com um tom de voz grave, falsamente maduro.

Sirius sentia vontade de rir sempre que James usava aquele tom de voz, mas não tiraria sarro. Não naquele momento. Queria ver o amigo levar mais uma patada genial de Evans, primeiro. Não que quisesse ver James sofrendo, mas era visível que para James finalmente conquistar a monitora ele teria de passar por uma terrível fase de amadurecimento. James podia ser muito bobão às vezes e era por isso que a garota não aceitava os pedidos de Potter, pelo menos fora o que Remo dissera.

-Por que eu? -perguntou Lily após um longo suspiro. -Só porque eu nunca caí nas suas cantadas baratas?

-Não. Não é só por isso. -disse James se atrapalhando e voltando a falar em seu tom de voz normal. Ele coçou a cabeça desajeitadamente, deu um olhar suplicante para Sirius que apenas assoviava distraidamente. -Como é que eu posso te dizer? É que... Bem, você é como uma fruta Evans.

Sirius imediatamente parou de assoviar e disfarçou uma crise incessante de risos com uma tossida nada discreta. James lançou seu olhar fatal para o quase ex-amigo, que tentava inutilmente disfarçar a risada canina. Haveria uma guerra de travesseiros no quarto dos meninos do quinto ano.

Lily piscou uma, duas vezes, três vezes enquanto olhava para os dois marotos. Havia poucas pessoas nos jardins, para sua felicidade, mas as poucas que estavam ali presenciavam a cena com curiosa ansiedade.

-Desculpe, como o quê? -ela perguntou e mal o fez e já se arrependeu.

-Uma fruta. -repetiu James simpaticamente.

Lily fez cara de quem nada entendia, fazendo James sorrir. Se é que é possível, ela cruzou os braços de forma irredutível e fez um ligeiro bico irritado. James sentia vontade de sorrir e pegá-la no colo, mas se tentasse fazer isso, ele assinaria sua sentença de morte.

-Sei que vou me arrepender, mas me explique. -mandou a garota.

-As frutas têm um cheiro bom, são apetitosas e nos fazem salivar pela sua polpa, mesmo que o que mais importe sejam as sementes. Mas o que mais te faz ser parecida com uma fruta é que as melhores sempre estão nos galhos mais altos. -explicou James fazendo Lily arregalar os olhos. -E então, saí comigo?

Lily deixou um sorrisinho mínimo surgir em seus lábios avermelhados, logo o sorriso se tornou uma gargalhada e James viu os olhos verdes cintilarem radiantes para ele. Todos os expectadores dos jardins olhavam com expectativa para o casal, mas James não se importava com nenhum deles, não naquele momento que Lily Evans, após cinco anos de reclamações, finalmente sorria para ele. Uma euforia tomava conta de cada pedaçinho dele enquanto seus poros exalavam expectativa.

-De jeito nenhum! -respondeu Lily quando finalmente parou de rir. James desanimou-se instantaneamente. -Só você mesmo para inventar essas cantadas tão... Potterianas.

Ela se virou mais uma vez, escondendo um sorriso que não queria sair dos seus lábios. Subiu os degraus um por um, procurando a página que estava lendo indiferente a careta desapontada de James. Sirius dava batidinhas amistosas em suas costas dizendo coisas como "não foi dessa vez".

-O que é que vocês estão olhando? -perguntou James mal-humorado a todos os expectadores.

-Não precisa descontar seu mal-humor nos outros Potter. -disse Lily em um tom repressivo, mas ainda assim disposto a um acordo. Ela estava no alto das escadas e lendo o livro.

-Ah querida, você esmaga meu coração e espera que eu saia por aí distribuindo sorrisos como esse que você acabou de dispensar para mim? -perguntou James alfinetando a garota.

Foi demais para o pobre autocontrole de Sirius. O riso escapou-lhe dos lábios em uma ruidosa gargalhada, que conseguiu esmaecer o ego colossal de James e contagiar os poucos expectadores a rir também. Lily virou-se e estudou James com um olhar reprovador, a sobrancelha erguida em sinal de incredulidade.

-Eu não estava rindo com você, eu estava rindo de você. -retrucou Lily com azedume. -Até.

E a garota sumiu castelo adentro.

-"Eu não estava rindo com você, eu estava rindo de você!" Alguém devia ter tirado uma foto da sua cara de paspalho depois dessa! -disse Sirius em meio a um forte acesso de riso.

-Quieto. -retrucou James mal humorado.

-Essa eu tenho que contar pro Moony.

-Dá pra calar a boca vira-latas?

-Você é como uma fruta!

-Sirius! -gritou James.

Mas Sirius correu pelas escadas, adentrando no castelo gritando o nome de Remus. Talvez James não devesse se preocupar com o estado psicológico do amigo, que aliais, achava que rir da sua cara era o melhor remédio ( "É claro que é um remédio altamente recomendável, sem se tratando de Sirius, é claro" é o que Moony diria).

O que mais precisava no momento era extravasar e não há nada mais relaxante para um maroto do que uma travessura. Era uma proposta tentadora pegar sua capa de invisibilidade e lançar os feitiços ampliadores de cabeça nos secundaristas, ou talvez ele devesse azarar algum sonserino, especialmente se esse sonserino fosse Severo urubu Snape. Talvez ele devesse aprender algum feitiço novo ou então lavar as calças do seboso na frente de todos. Era uma excelente ideia, o cachorro iria adorar por em prática esse plano. Lembrou-se do sorriso genuíno de Lily, ela ficaria irada se soubesse o que ele iria fazer. Bom.

Evans era uma incógnita. Superior demais as outras meninas, o desprezava, achava-o um arrogante e lhe despertava os melhores e os piores sentimentos. E também era uma péssima mentirosa. James sorriu presunçosamente.

-Sirius, seu imbecil, volta aqui! -gritou James correndo atrás do amigo.

Talvez ainda houvesse esperança.

_XXX_

**Aos que chegaram até aqui, bem, todo mundo sabe dessa, mas parecem que pensam que é mentira quando não é.**

**Toda a vez que alguém lê uma fic e não comenta, um autor morre. Mas não é morrer no sentido literal, mas morrer no sentido "não vou mais publicar estórias" e depois esses mesmos leitores ficam sentindo saudades das fics desses autores falecidos, então, ajude uma pobre autora! Deixe um review! Não vai cair seus dedos!**

**Aceito até aqueles dizendo que a fic tá com personagens OOC e com problemas na gramática. =/**


End file.
